This invention relates generally to baseball accessories for aiding a batter in properly gripping and controlling a baseball or softball bat and for protecting a batter's hand from bruising or injury, including bone bruise injuries. More particularly, this invention relates to a pad worn over the thumb and between the thumb and forefinger for aiding a batter in gripping a bat.
To properly grasp a baseball bat, the batter should place the bat handle diagonally across an open hand, then grasp the bat primarily with the fingers, and not with the palm of the hand. The index finger and the middle finger are particularly important in grasping a bat. Grasping the bat primarily with the fingers instead of the palm not only aids the batter in controlling the bat, but it helps the batter more securely grasp the bat. A grip using primarily the fingers thus increases leverage, bat control and placement, and bat speed, thus allowing a more powerful and accurate batting stroke. If a bat is grasped deep in the palm of the hand, and if the bat rests back in the area between the thumb and index finger, the batter is not likely to have proper control of the bat, the bat may wiggle or slide between the fingers and into the palm area between the thumb and index finger, and the batter's leverage, bat control and placement, and bat speed and power may be reduced.
A strong shock or sting is often sent through a bat to a batter's hand when the batter hits a ball off the thin portion of the bat or off the end of the bat. This shock can bruise the batter's hand, particularly the area of the palm (typically near or at the base of the thumb) and index finger (typically near or at the base of the index finger). Many batters develop a bruise near or at the joint of the thumb and the hand or near or at the joint of the index finger and the hand. These bruises can interfere with a batter's game, can be painful, and can linger for an extended or permanent period of time due to periodically recurring shocks to the same area of the hand. Many devices are known in the art to reduce the effect of the shock from hitting a baseball off the wrong spot on a bat. Some of these devices include batting gloves, which dull shocks from hitting a baseball, and pads to cushion the area between the thumb and index finger. One such pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,043, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another such pad is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,248, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.